


At the Hands of an Autobot

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angry Sex, Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee makes a happy discovery while guarding Starscream- the seeker loves bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Hands of an Autobot

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer.... I completely forgot about it, but apparently I wrote it 2.5 years ago. I'm....not sure why I never posted it?????
> 
> and yes, Starscream is a bit reluctant and they by no means like each other, but Star never actually says no because he's enjoying it. Still, Arcee is pushy. If you're sensitive about it, this is your warning

 “Stop moving,” Arcee orders, glaring at the seeker as he shifts around for the third time and she stops pacing back and forth.

“YOU try wearing these ridiculous cuffs! They’re uncomfortable! Not to mention that green oaf dragged me out of that trailer and made me land right on my wings,” Starscream growls, still moving to try to find a comfortable position.

“Those cuffs aren’t coming off, so deal with it.”

Starscream glares up at Arcee before he turns his gaze to the ground with another growl. He grudgingly stops fidgeting, however, knowing that he’s on thin ice with the two-wheeler.

Arcee continues to glare at him until it becomes apparent that he doesn’t plan on moving again and she sighs in relief, “Finally.” She settles back into her pacing.

A few minutes later, Starscream moves again. Arcee rolls her optics, starting to yell at the seeker to be still again, but he interrupts her. “Shut up!” he growls, refusing to meet Arcee’s gaze, “I told you this is uncomfortable.”

Just before she resigns herself to forcibly ignoring the seeker, Arcee hears the distinct sound of vents whirring online. She looks at Starscream now, and his wings are obviously trembling even if the rest of him isn’t. “It can’t be that uncomfortable,” she scoffs.

“Depends on your definition of ‘uncomfortable,’” Starscream mutters quietly. While most seekers detest being restrained, Starscream has picked up a rather unfortunate affinity for it. Despite his best efforts, restraints inevitably make his systems primed and ready for an interface- especially clamps on his wings.

Acee grabs the seeker’s armor and she hauls him up. “What was that?” she growls, suspecting it was some jab about her being an Autobot.

Starscream flinches by force of habit, expecting a blow, but it doesn’t come.

Instead, Arcee has frozen. She heard Starscream’s vents cycle air faster when she grabbed him and the tremble that had passed through his frame is unmistakable. Normally she would assume these were caused by fear, but, his optics....  They aren’t normally this dark.

Starscream laughs nervously when the femme smirks, “Is there a problem, Arcee?”

“Running a little hot are we, Starscream?” she taunts.

Optics widening, Starscream tries to pull away from the femme, but she only tightens her grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!  It’s this system’s wretched sun!” he tries to lie, but he knows he’s been found out.

“Really?” Arcee says sarcastically as she slides her foot forward and her leg comes into contact with the kneeling seeker’s interface panel, “I suppose the sun focused here, did it?”

Unfortunately, Starscream had focused so much on not allowing his expressions to betray him that his hips jolt forward at the contact before he can stop them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Remove your-” Arcee grinds her leg into his panel and a burst of static escapes him. He averts his optics to the ground, refusing to look at Arcee, “Look, I don’t know what you want, but surely-”

“What I WANT,’” Arcee uses her free hand to grab Starscream’s red crest and force him to meet her optics, “Is to have some fun if you’re agreeable. We each get an overload and a story to tell.”

The next few minutes were filled with revving engines and turbines. Arcee had dutifully ignored the seeker’s screeches of indignity as he was shoved onto his back as soon as she had mercifully removed the clamp from his wings. But, to be honest, he no longer cares. Having Arcee’s hand working over his panel like that certainly makes up for being treated so roughly. Starscream even stops trying to pull his wrists free of Arcee’s surprisingly strong grip when she finds the catch and slides his panel away.

“Well, Starscream?”

Starscream suppresses a shudder as Arcee’s fingers trace teasingly over his valve and rapidly pressurizing spike. He recognizes the femme’s words as a last chance to say no- to go back to just sitting in the hot sun with these infernal restraints driving him to distraction with no hope of relief any time soon. “’Well’ what? Are you going to back out? Trust an Autobot not to go through with their promise,” he sneers, challenging Arcee instead of giving her the satisfaction of asking her to continue.

“Oh, I’m not trying to back out,” Arcee’s optics brighten, “I just thought it would be polite to give you a chance to turn coward like you always do.” She shoves a finger into Starscream’s port without warning, curling it to press into the walls.

Vents hitching, the seeker automatically spreads his legs further apart, giving Arcee more access. “I do not ‘turn coward,’” he growls, “I merely preserve my spark.”

“Whatever helps you recharge at night,” the two-wheeler smirks, pushing in a second finger once lubricant is practically flowing from the flier’s valve. She pumps them in and out of Starscream, spreading her fingers periodically.

“I recharge just-“ Starcream interrupts himself with a burst of static when Arcee strikes a sensor node, “Just FINE thank you.”

Arcee only laughs, pressing in another finger before she repeatedly strikes that sensor node. This should stop the seeker from speaking anymore.

Mouth falling open in surprise, Starscream arches off the ground. His heels dig into the rough stone and he offlines his optics. He doesn’t even care when his hips begin meeting Arcee’s thrusts. So what if he looks needy? He’s already been found out as being revved up by restraints. What bot wouldn’t enjoy having a rather attractive bot play with their valve at the same time?

Turbine giving a loud buzz, Starscream feels his frame tense up when Arcee, still wearing that infernal smirk, goes from thrusting her fingers in his valve to firmly rubbing that SAME sensor node. He opens his optics to glare at Arcee when she laughs once again.

“I knew your systems were running hot,” she pulls on Starscream’s wrists, pulling his back partially off the ground so he’s looking more directly at her, “But I didn’t know you were THIS revved. I’ve barely done anything to you and you’re dripping. I think you’re about to overload, actually.”

With a snarl, Starscream moves to kick at Arcee. She’s easily able to dodge the seeker’s flail, uncoordinated as it was since she deftly jabbed her fingers right into that node she’d been teasing all along.

Starscream immediately forgets his anger when Arcee forces the sudden jolt of charge through his circuits. His feet scramble for purchase and he all but writhes beneath the femme who is half his size.

“Not yet you’re not,” Arcee continues as she pulls her fingers out of the bound mech’s valve.

Valve clenching on nothing, Starscream arches up in frustration before he can stop himself. “Why you-“ he starts to curse, but the femme is moving again, pinning him down with all of her weight as she sits on his chest and presses his wrists to the ground above his helm. The seeker starts to berate her for making his wings uncomfortable beneath their combined weight, but he smirks instead when he feels the heat of her panel against his armor. “Why, Arcee, it seems I’m not the only eager one, hmm?” he taunts over the sound of his vents trying to cool his own frame.

The femme grabs his chin, stopping him from undoubtedly looking away from her. “Unlike some of us, I have self-control. Now,” Arcee smirks, “You can either be a good little mech and I’ll make you overload so hard you can’t walk properly, OR you can keep running your mouth and I’ll just rev you up and leave you lying here in a puddle of your own lubricant. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“You wouldn’t dare-!”

“Want to try me?” Arcee meets the seeker’s dubious glare with her own stern one.

Eventually, Starscream shifts beneath her. “Fine.... But you had better make it worth my while!” he warns.

“Or you’ll what, squirm some more?” Arcee jeers, shifting to sit higher up on Starscream’s frame and not giving him a chance to reply before she retracts her own panel, “Now, didn’t I say something about not running your mouth? Let’s put it to better use if you can’t follow one simple command.”

Starscream starts to retort, but the femme’s valve is suddenly a very scant distance from his mouth. He can feel the heat radiating from it and can practically taste it. He decidedly ignores how her spike is resting against his crest and extends his glossa to swipe at the edge of her valve.

When Arcee trembles at the light touch, the seeker smirks. “’Self-control’ my aft. You’re desperate. I can taste it,” he taunts.

Instead of taking the bait and making some snide remark like he expected, Arcee leans her weight on one servo- pinning his wrists to the ground more firmly- and her other servo grabs Starscream’s head and holds it still as she all but sits on his face. “You just don’t learn, do you? Either you shut up and use your mouth for something productive, or you’ll suddenly find yourself more frustrated than you thought possible. Your choice, Screamer.”

Glaring up at the two-wheeler at the name and, once more refusing to acknowledge that her spike is resting on his faceplates between his optics, Starscream can only bite the rim of her valve in retaliation to the nickname. Arcee hisses and, with a muffled but triumphant chuckle, the seeker once again licks the pliable metal of her valve- though it is in order to placate the femme this time.

Arcee glares down at him, and he can tell he has nearly exhausted her patience. With thoughts of his promised overload, Starscream finally does as ordered and puts his glossa to use.

The femme’s engine revs quietly when his glossa finally presses into her valve. In reward, Arcee moves her servo from the seekers helm out to rub one of his wings- which are splayed out on the hard ground. She can’t reach any seams from here, but she does press her fingers into the metal and drag them down the flat expanse of his wing.

The muffled groan makes her smirk as Starscream’s optics close and he arches up, wing pressing into her fingers. When the seeker’s glossa presses deeper, she rewards him by repeating the action on his wing.

Arcee is surprised by the almost violent shudder that travels though his frame, and she stills her servo. Starscream gives an annoyed growl, but his wings clatter against the ground as evidence to his growing charge and frustration at being denied.

Before Starscream decides to bite her again, the femme lifts herself off of his face and backs down his frame just enough to glare down at him. “Move your hands, and I stop. Got it?” she orders.

“I’ll do whatever I please you wretched Autobot. Now stop wasting my time,” Starscream snarls, and he can only hope he looks as angry as he sounds despite the lubricant on his face. Nevermind how his claws dig into the earth beneath his servos so that they remain in place.

“Turn over,” the two-wheeler says simply, obviously not impressed, after she stands.

The seeker reboots his optics. “You can’t be serious,” he argues, now knowing exactly what the femme intends.

“You want an overload?” she asks, “Then turn over and put your aft in the air. Now.”

Starscream can only sputter for a moment before he growls and does as she ordered- maneuvering himself until he’s on his hands and knees and firmly ignoring how his internal temperature ratchets just that tiny bit higher as she continues to control the situation and boss him around. “I don’t know what you plan to do with a spike like that,” he glares back at her, challenge clear in his optics. “You couldn’t satisfy a cassette with that.”

“Face. Down,” Arcee growls, a servo on the back of Starscream’s helm helping him follow her order. When he’s on his elbows with his face suitably close to the ground, she re-clamps his wings. She smirks at the outraged screech and hastily muffled groan this causes as she takes up a place behind the seeker. Her servos make him spread his knees until his valve lines up with her spike when she kneels behind him.

“See? Even _you’re_ too small,” Starscream sneers when he has finally adjusted himself to suit Arcee’s substantially shorter frame.

“We’ll see,” is all Arcee says before she grabs onto Starscream’s clamped wings and pulls him backwards onto her spike in one sharp motion.

If ever asked, Starscream would vehemently deny the half-whimper half-burst of static that escaped him at that single motion.

As it is, Arcee laughs as she grinds her spike deeper into the seeker’s clenching valve. “You were saying?” she taunts, not giving him a chance to reply before she pulls her spike out just enough to give herself room to slam back into Starscream’s dripping valve.

She elects to take the full-framed shudder and clench of his valve as Starscream’s admittance that he was wrong about her size. Deciding to reward him for finally shutting up, Arcee rearranges her servos so that one is grasping the clamp for leverage to pull the seeker back onto her spike as she thrusts forward and the other servo is now free to explore the expanse of his wings.

When Starscream arches his back to give Arcee better access to both his valve and wings while he leans back into her, the two-wheeler chalks this up as a complete victory. The seeker’s frame is all but quivering beneath her and he’s as good as begging. “See? You didn’t have to make it so difficult on yourself,” she tries to keep the triumphant smirk from her voice before she sets a relatively slow but steady pace for him.

Almost immediately Starscream is struggling to push back and take her spike faster, growling when Arcee only matches his movements to deny him his promised overload.

“Primus slag it,” he finally snarls, claws gouging into the rock while his frame feels like it’s burning with the built-up charge, “What do you _want_?”

Arcee grinds her pelvis into Starscream’s, her voice just as controlled as before, “For you to take what I give and demand nothing more. Or I guess you could beg if you want. Whichever you’d prefer.”

Starscream clenches his denta while he wriggles his hips in a bid to coerce the blasted femme to just _move_ already.

Her only response is to roll her own hips in a tight circle as she works her fingers into the seeker’s ailerons- ratcheting his charge higher.

“You fragging-“ Starscream gasps when Arcee’s digits target dozens of delicate flight sensors in his wings, “-Frag you!”

“Not quite what I was looking for,” the two-wheeler smirks at the seeker, but she doesn’t hurry. She merely continues teasing his wings and grinding into his valve.

His subsequent snarl is rather overshadowed by the way his wings all but vibrate under the delicious assault and his valve tightens considerably. “ _Fine_ you wretched-“ he groans when one of Arcee’s digits tugs on a wire deep within his wing, “Please!”

Arcee doesn’t hesitate to pull her fingers out from his wing before she rubs a hard line down the flat paneling. At the same moment she starts pounding into Starscream’s valve, still using her grip on the clamp to pull him back onto her spike. “That’s what I wanted to hear,” she smirks, though she’s pretty sure Starscream doesn’t hear her over his own loud cry at the sudden surge of pleasure as the overload takes him by surprise.

When he’s finally able to online his optics once more, Starscream realizes that his face is now pressed into the hard, rocky ground, and Arcee hasn’t stopped thrusting into him. He starts to curse at her and tell her to remove her unworthy grounder frame from atop him, but all that escapes his mouth is a long moan when the femme changes her angle and hits a new cluster of sensor nodes.

“You realize you just overloaded at the hands of an Autobot, right?” Arcee says, panting to aid her vents in cooling her frame.

Starscream wants desperately to give a snide reply- to just turn around and sink his claws into her for having the gall to taunt him about it, but it’s all he can do not to scream when her fingers once again begin working their way in beside the ailerons of one of his wings.

He pointedly ignores Arcee’s laugh at the burst of static he hadn’t managed to silence. “I’d say you’re already close to making it two overloads. Easily excitable, are we?” she laughs again as his valve clenches tighter around her spike.

“You know slag well why I-ah! Frag you don’t you dare stop!” he threatens as best as he can while pushing his wings back into Arcee’s touch.

The seeker just barely registers her releasing another quiet chuckle before she changes her angle once again.

This time the mech does scream, dimly recognizing the sound of Arcee overloading with him, while his wings strain against the clamp and his entire frame convulses before his vision goes dark.

When her vents have cooled her frame to a tolerable level, Arcee pulls her spike out of the offline seeker’s valve. She smirks, proud of herself for having knocked him offline, before she reaches into her subspace and pulls out a cloth. It wouldn’t do to have the both of them smeared with lubricant when the other Autobots return.

Starscream groggily comes back online when she’s finished and once more standing guard nearby. With a growl, the mech hauls himself back up onto his knees, looking down to survey his own frame. “Gotten rid of the evidence already, Arcee?” he sneers, noting that she even cleaned the lubricant up off of the ground from when he had overloaded.

“Don’t get cocky, Starscream. I closed your panel with my lubricant still in there. You’ll get a nice reminder of who knocked you offline when it starts seeping out or you decide to clean it yourself- whichever comes first.”

The abrupt roar of a turbine and burst of vents cycling back online with renewed arousal has Arcee smirking knowingly down at the captive seeker.


End file.
